A New Beginning
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: You've dated Kendall during your last two years of college, and tonight is supposed to be your last night with Kendall but will it really be the end of your relationship?


"You can open them now", Kendall informs me as he sets me down. I uncover my eyes with my hands and gasp as I take in the sight. There's a picnic blanket laid out on the dock with little white lights surrounding it. On top of the blanket is a basket, to which Kendall points at and looks down at me. "All your favorite snacks are in there", he says.

I tilt my head up so he can see my expression. "This is beautiful, but why did you do it?"

"Because it's our last night together and I want it to be special", he answers and squeezes my side with his arm that's wrapped around me. A heavy thud slams into my chest as realization dawns over me. I've battled with myself all day, intent on just having a good time with my boyfriend for as long as I can because tomorrow we graduate from college and go our separate ways. I guess I managed to do a good enough job at keeping the thoughts pushed to the back of my mind until now.

Dropping my gaze to the boards beneath us that make up the dock to disguise my sadness, I utter, "Well I like it", and take a few steps away, grabbing his hand in the process to have him follow me. I've known Kendall all four years of college, and we've dated for the last two. How do you say goodbye to someone you love so much and can't imagine spending the rest of your life without?

"It's not much, but I tried", he retorts and sits down across from me once our feet make it to the little special spot he set up for us. A friend of Kendall's family has a nice lakehouse close to where we attend school, and allow us to use it whenever we want. It's been used as a party house on several occasions, the lake providing a nice swimming area on hot days, but tonight he brought me out here so it would just be the two of us.

"It's perfect", I lean up and give him a kiss on the cheek, then sit back down on my butt, studying his handsome face intensely until he breaks the moment by dragging the basket to himself and taking out a bottle of wine along with two flutes. I watch, smitten and mesmerized with everything he does as he pours each of us a glass, and hands me mine.

"To graduation", he clinks his glass against mine.

"To graduation", I murmur, not feeling at all excited like he does. I paste a smile on my face though and bring the edge of the flute to my lips, taking a long sip of the red wine that flows easily down my throat.

Smiling, Kendall reaches into the wicker basket again and pulls out a bag of twizzlers, and wiggles his eyebrows at me. It's such a sweet gesture that tears pool in my eyes. I'm able to blink them away when he straightens his legs out and pats the space in front of him. "Come on", he invites me and I oblige.

I turn around and scoot back until my back collides with his chest. "Let's watch the sunset", Kendall says and one of his arms comes around my middle, the other digging into the bag for a piece of red candy that he holds up to my mouth and I take a bite, and then he does. This is how the next few minutes pass by, with us silently eating the licorice; the sun sinking slowly into the horizon, filling the sky with a beautiful array of colors until it's encompassed in blackness with a smattering of stars twinkling and a crescent moon for natural light.

I swallow the lump in my throat, thinking that this time tomorrow night I'll be headed back home to one side of the continent while Kendall goes in the complete opposite direction. As if he can ready my thoughts, Kendall speaks, his chin still resting on my shoulder. "I love you".

"I love you, too", a shiver runs through me, which doesn't go unnoticed by the blonde, and he smoothes his warm hands up and down my arms. Feeling myself beginning to fall apart, I angle my face towards Kendall's and capture his lips with mine, turning around in his embrace to wrap my arms around his neck. After our mouths press together several times, I open mine, offering Kendall a chance to delve inside. Catching on, his tongue slithers over mine as his hands slip underneath the backside of my shirt and caresses my skin with his fingertips, skimming them up and down.

A restless needs takes over me and I move my hands to his chest, pushing him until he lands onto his back on the blanket. I climb over him, placing a leg on either side of his waist and bend down, curling the edge of his shirt in my fingers and pushing it up his torso, placing random kisses on his exposed skin as I make my ascent. Once it reaches his chin, I tug it up and he pulls his arms out, freeing them and cupping my butt through my jeans.

I let my eyes sweep over Kendall's chest and abs, drinking them in as this could very well be the last time I ever get to make love to him, and I want to memorize as much as him as possible, and make every moment count. As I worship his smooth skin with my mouth, memories of the past two years flow through my head and a few tears escape the corners of my eyes before I can stop them. Trying to ignore them, I press on, but the ever knowing Kendall threads his fingers into my hair and lifts my head from him. "Babe, what's wrong?", he asks.

"Nothing, I'm okay", I give my best attempt to lie and offer a small smile, not wanting to ruin the mood.

He looks at me, tilting his head to the side and gets up onto his knees, taking me with him. "You're not telling the truth", he utters softly, using the pads of his thumbs to gently swipe at the wet drops on my cheeks.

This is the moment I lose it, my cheeks are aching from trying to hold in my emotions and the dam inside of me breaks. "T-tom-morrow", I stutter around, dropping my chin to my chest to hide my embarrassment. "I-I'm gonna miss y-you".

Suddenly my head is pulled into his chest and he's rubbing comforting circles on my back, just holding me quietly until I push away. "I'm sorry for ruining tonight", I offer my apology.

"No", I don't get a chance to see the expression on my love's face because he leans his forehead on mine, holding my face tightly. "You're not ruining anything", he sniffs and this is when I realize that the tears on my face aren't coming just from me. I hold onto him tightly, trying to give as much support as I can during this trying time for the both of us.

"I love you", the hands squeezing my heart grips even tighter and I hug him back with all of my strength.

"And I love you. Too much to let you get away from me", Kendall backs away, tearing away from me. "Marry me", he grabs my hands desperately.

"Kendall...what?", I feel my heart stop and it's hard to breathe. Is he just saying this because he's caught up in the moment?

"I mean it. We're just finishing college, but we're not some young and dumb impulsive teenage kids", I watch the ways his eyes dart around wildly in the moonlight. "And yeah we have many years ahead of us but I don't want to live them without you. When I go home all I'm gonna do is be lovesick, wishing I was with you. I love you. I'll go home with you, or you with me and we'll get married."

"I...I don't know what to say", my hands are trembling and my heart feels like it's about to beat right out of my chest.

"Say yes", his hold tightens on me as he pleads. "I know this totally came out of nowhere but I mean it. I've never been more sure of anything before in my life."

"Yes", I choke out. "I don't wanna leave you", I sob.

Kendall pulls me onto his lap and kisses me passionately and thoroughly, then excitedly takes his phone from his pocket. "Let's look at rings online. I want you to have what you want."

"Kendall!", I exclaim, my mood doing a total one eighty, with my heart now singing for joy and adrenaline coursing through my veins as if I'm on top of the world.

The hours pass by with us looking at engagment rings on his phone, with us making lots of plans for the future, and with a steamy extra sensual lovemaking session until we're laying down with the blanket covering us, my head resting directly over Kendall's heart. One of our hands are intertwined, and we both yawn simultaneously. My eyes flutter closed with a sweet kiss placed on the top of my head, and I drift off into sleep with a smile on my face. This isn't the end, it's a new beginning.


End file.
